Talk:Scutter's Revenge
Win or Loss? Currently, the article states Scutter's Revenge's win-lose ratio at 3:1, considering the heat final to be a victory. Despite that, we knew that Pussycat defeated Scutter's Revenge in the heat final, and Robin Herrick was able to basically confirm that Pussycat were indeed declared winners before then being disqualified, on his talk page. In my eyes, Pussycat should still count as the winner of the battle despite its elimination, and I think both articles should be updated to reflect this. What do you all think? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:51, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :An interesting one, and one I probably agree with changing. If we don't give the likes of Rick and The Morgue wins or Suicidal Tendencies and Scar losses because of something that happened after their battles, then we should try to be consistent here as well. Nweston8 (talk) 23:27, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::It's interesting, but its also the only instance of a disqualification after the battle. Suicidal Tendencies and Scar both won their battles, that is not disputable. Similarly, Ultor and Razer defeated Big Brother and Tornado ceded their place in the final, rather than the result of the battle. Here, we have a disqualification, which doesn't necessarily receive precedent from those. ::In the Olympics, a person who is disqualified has their win status revoked. In Australia, we've just had our silver medal walker from the London Olympics upgraded to gold medal because the Russian was a drug cheat. Unlike ceding, disqualification is intended to revoke an ill-gotten win. Pussycat's blade isn't the same as a performance enhancing drug, nor was it a dishonest cheat, but a disqualification is a disqualification, and we have to follow the effect of what that means. Unless someone can find an example of a disqualification that didn't cost someone their win status, we have to keep Scutter's Revenge as the winner. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:05, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Oluremi Idris I have to ask, is Oluremi Idris the only black person to appear on Robot Wars? We've had plenty of Brits, Americans, Dutch and Germans, a couple of South Africans, some Sri Lankans, some Cypriots and a half-Czech guy. But outside King B Remix and Scutter's Revenge and Team Oblivion, I don't know how many non-white people we've seen in Robot Wars. Can anyone correct me? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:54, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :It's so strange, but it's almost possible. The single exception I can think of was a member of Twister's team in the Dutch Wars only. Though given how little we saw of the Series 5 teams, there'll probably be a hidden roboteer amongst them. Weirdly the closest I can think of otherwise would be Chris Eubank. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 03:28, September 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Are we not counting Craig Charles?--Voyanuitoa (talk) 06:58, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Well Charles isn't a roboteer, which is what I meant. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:14, September 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::What about his son Jack Charles, he joined Team Nemesis for a few episodes?--Voyanuitoa (talk) 08:52, September 5, 2016 (UTC) The only other roboteer I can think of is Michael Hanser from Sniper and Tartarus, although his ethnicity isn't totally obvious to me. Christophee (talk) 14:00, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :Gary Speed-Macey from Demolisher is another black roboteer. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:51, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah and there's one from Robo Doc too. I saw Speed-Macey's picture a while after this post. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:38, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::And if we include Chris Eubank, we have to include Kadeena Machina, Dee and Interstellar: MML. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:23, February 16, 2018 (UTC)